


If you want to hold me

by annie_rose



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, F/M, Kidnapping, SanSan Week, Umm.. I think that's it, smut&fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:04:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie_rose/pseuds/annie_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Sansan appreciation week. hades-persephone, I'll explain later. Internees being a little bitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I want you

He saw her in a small clearing. Surrounded by tall green trees, kneeling next to the waters edge. She spoke with the nymphs, giggling when they splashed and jumped through the crystal blue stream. As she looked up and over to where her mother was, he noticed her eyes were the exact same blue as the water. She was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

Hair as red as the fire that burnt in hell, eyes as bright as the sky above, and skin the colour of sand. With her he could always have the best heavens, the earth and the underworld. Beauty to be found wherever he went as long as she was by his side.

It was decided. He would have her. Take her away, and keep her all for himself. Lock her away in the underworld with him. For eternity he could look upon the beauty of her face.

He watched from afar as she waved goodbye to the nymphs, making her way to where her mother was waiting. When she was out of sight Sandor planted a patch of narcissus at the edge of the clearing next to the trees. He placed the most beautiful in the centre. He waited and watched as they grew until they were buds waiting for the Suns light to wake them from their slumber. He placed a curse on the most beautiful of the flowers and smiled at his work.

Sandor left the clearing and returned back to hell to wait for her to fall from earth to the underworld. _Heaven sent_. He thought, and snorted at the his inner monologue. As he sat amongst the withered souls and broken hearts of the dead, he smiled at the thought of her.

***

Sansa got up from the waters edge and waved goodbye to her friends. "I'll be back tomorrow!" She called out to them as she walked towards where her mother was waiting.

Sansa was fifteen, she was the daughter of Demeter, the Goddess of nature. Plants grew where she walked, saplings would begin to bud simply by her touch. She loved to see the green and blue her life was shrouded in. The colours of nature. As she walked through the forest the trees danced in her presence and the long grass that reached her knees brushed against her legs, clinging to her. Nature was her mother, and nature was in her too. She smiled as the light of the fairies began to fill the forest replacing the sun as it began to set on the horizon.

"Sansa!" Her mother called again, she could see her now, sitting amongst fallen leaves talking to the wilderness in hushed whispers and closed eyes, palms open and and reaching into the earth to better grasp what it is to be one with the world. Vines grew and wrapped around her arms and flowers were threaded through her hair. As she got closer her footsteps signalled to her mother that she was getting closer. Her mother opened one eye and squinted to better see her in the dying light of the sun. She smiled and kissed her head as she came to sit next to her.

"Mm, winter is coming, little one. I have much to do." Her mother said with a sigh as she opened both her eyes and turned to her. "I just wanted to let you know I'll be a while, I still have to check the crops. You can go back and play with the nymphs if you'd like. The fairies will be out soon, too." Sansa smiled to her mother and got up to leave. "I love you." She heard her mother call out after her as she disappeared through the brush.

"I love you too!" She called back, and made her way towards the small stream.

As Sansa got closer, she could hear the trickle of water and laughter of Naiads. She smiled to herself and was about to break through the shrub the was hidden behind, to the clearing until she spotted a tall man, perhaps the tallest she'd even seen, planting the most beautiful flowers in the outside of the clearings rich soil. She watched and waited until he was gone to go to the waters edge.

The nymphs shrieked with delight and flipped in the water as she made her way over to them. She smiled and splashed at them, sharing secrets of the earth with her friends as she waited for her mother to finish what she was doing. As time wore on, Sansa became more and more curious about the flowers the large man had planted. It was late, just past midnight she suspected. The naiads were tired and began to yawn, rubbing their eyes. "Before you go to sleep, won't you come and see these beautiful flowers with me?" Sansa asked them.

They all apologised, for they couldn't leave the water or they'd perish, they were not made for land. Sansa nodded and bid her friends good night, walking to where the flowers slept. Sansa touched each of them and woke them from their sleep. She picked each one carefully and began to prepare them into a bunch for her mother. Just as she was about to leave she saw the most beautiful of them all, standing alone. She walked closer to where it was and stroked the stem until it grew to as tall as her waist, she lightly touched the petals with her fingertips and the flower opened to reveal that the inside was pitch black with a bright yellow centre. Sansa gasped at its beauty and went to pull it from the ground. She tried once, twice, three times and still it would not be uprooted. She frowned and wiped her sweating brow as she prepared to try and pull it out one last time. Sansa held the bottom of the stem and heaved with all her might, until it finally lifted from out of the ground. She fell backwards and began to laugh and smile, proud of herself for picking the prettiest flower in all the land. Sansa laid down amongst the flowers and they sighed around her breathing in air and exhaling the most beautiful of scents, it almost sent her to sleep. But as her eyes began to close and her mind began to drift she felt a jolt in the earth. She sat up quickly but then lied back down as her head swam. She was feeling dizzy. But not dizzy enough not to care that the earth seemed to be opening up around her. She tried to crawl away from what she thought was a sinkhole but was too weak.

The ground swallowed her up and Sansa screamed as it dragged her further and further beneath the earths crust. It became hot, far too hot. She clawed at her clothing until she was completely bare. Sweat and tears adding to the salt in the earth as she sunk deeper and deeper.

Suddenly, she stopped falling and hit the ground, not urgently. It was then she realised she'd had her eyes closed throughout the whole ordeal. Sansa hesitantly pried one eye open at a time to be surrounded by red light and black stone halls dripping with the earths perspiration. She reached her hand out to the walls and found she could not feel a pulse, in this strange place, where only heat and darkness could survive. She realised then that she was naked. Sansa studied her surroundings, looking for something to cover herself with. She spied a large curtain with the sigil of a dog with three heads on it, hanging from a wall. She reached as much as she could, and after some difficulty finally grasped a corner. She pulled at the material and it ripped from its hook blanketing her in darkness once more.

***

Sandor heard a loud crash and shot up from bed. It was still night. He knew it was cause he'd only just gotten to sleep. He furrowed his brow and groaned as he stretched his long limbs and climbed out of bed to go and investigate. He slowly opened the door to his room when he heard a sound like cloth being ripped. His dogs lifted their heads and spiked their ears when they heard it too. He patted them each on the head before quietly walking out of his bedroom and spying down the hall. He couldn't see anything so he turned up the lights a couple of notches. _There_. At the end of the hall, there was a clump on the ground. It looked like one of the curtains. He rolled his eyes and grunted at the shitty craftsmanship of dead seamstress' and went to go back to his room, when out of the corner of his eyes he saw the clump move.

He squinted and slowly moved towards it until he was towering above it. He heard it sniff and looked up and down the hall scratching the back of his neck before kneeling and picking up corner and lifting it to see underneath. There was a girl. A naked girl. _Hmm, a clump of naked girl._ He thought amusedly. She met his eyes and gasped trying to cover her nakedness with her hands. He chuckled as he watched her scramble, until she looked at him and pouted, snatching the corner he held up to hide back under. He waited a while, but it soon became apparent that she would not be coming out from under her makeshift hideout. He shook his head and sighed.

"Is it tomorrow already?" He asked her, slightly confused.

"It's around midnight." She squeaked haughtily.

He smiled at her cheek. "Hmmph." He huffed. "So, what are you doing breaking into my home in the middle of the night." He growled in his most threatening voice.

She poked her head out of the blanket and looked up to him with worried eyes from the floor. "I wasn't! I was just picking these flowers..." She said holding them up to him.

He cut her off before she could say anymore. "Oh, so you broke into my home _and_ stole all my lovely flowers too!" He knew better than to scare poor unsuspecting women who he'd trapped but she was so pretty upset. Her eyes were an even brighter blue from crying, and her lips pink and swollen.

"Those were your flowers?" She asked.

He nodded.

He watched as she looked to the ground and her brow furrowed. "Then it's all your fault." She huffed looking back up to meet his eyes with a ferocity that rivalled his own.

"My fault? How is this _my_ fault?" He laughed.

"If you hadn't planted those flowers in the first place I wouldn't even be here! I picked one and the earth opened up and swallowed me whole!"

"You shouldn't have touched them if they weren't for you. Know you'll have learnt your lesson." He crossed his arms and stood "though, it's a little late now." He mumbled, turning away from her and walking back towards his room. He heard her shuffling that was soon followed by soft footsteps behind him, hurrying to keep pace with his long strides.

"If you could just show me the way out." She said breathlessly trying to catch his eye.

He stopped abruptly and looked down at her, taking in her appearance. Her hair was dishevelled, her eyes wide, mouth slightly open, and the curtain arranged so it was crossing over her chest and tied behind her neck, like an ugly dress. She was still the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. She saw the way he was studying her appearance, and looked away blushing all the way down to the tips of her toes. "And why would I do that?" He rasped.

She looked up again, almost cautiously. "Because..."

He smirked. "No. I don't think so." He turned back towards the direction of his room and kept walking.

***

She was stunned. He kept walking but she felt rooted to the spot. She couldn't follow. He'd made his intentions very clear, just by looking at her the way he did. She stood there chewing her lip, pondering over what she was going to do when he cleared his throat. She looked down the hall to where he was standing. He raised his eyebrows but all she could do was stare. It was like all of her motor skills had left her all she could do was breath and watch as he rolled his eyes and walked back towards her. When he reached her, he studied her a while before gently taking her hand and leading her to his room.

She followed him blindly, still stunned into silence and submission, as they got to his room she heard a soft growling noise on the other side of the door that shook her from her thoughts and back into the present. She looked up at the tall man and he raised a finger to his lips "shh" he whispered smiling slightly.

"Wait," she pulled on his hand. He paused seeming to listen for something before turning his attention back to her. "What's your name?" She whispered.

"Sandor." He said, inclining his head. "And yours?"

"Sansa."

He nodded and then resumed opening the door and walking in slowly checking the corner of the room. He ushered her in and she gasped as she caught sight of the giant black beast that lay in the corner. It twitched its ears and growled low in its throat. Sandor saw her shocked expression and snorted. He pulled her hand once more and led her through to the back of the massive room, where an enormous bed was. Her heart rate picked up and she began to panic.

She looked up to Sandor but he was giving nothing away, he signalled for her to sit on a chair next to the bed and went over to a small table holding a few golden goblets, and wine jug. He poured them both a glass and brought it over to her. She took it gladly and skulled it down. He was looking at her strangely. When she finished a drop of wine trickled from the corner of her mouth, all the way down her chest. She went to wipe it away, but Sandor's hand reached her wine kissed skin first. His finger dipped between her cleavage and slowly traced upwards to where the trail disappeared between her lips. He stroked his thumb along her bottom lip, and Sansa sucked in a breath. He looked up into her eyes. For a moment all there was, was the sound of heavy breathing and the soft growls of the monster in the corner.

Sandor looked down at her cup and took it from her hand placing it back on the table. He then walked to the far side of the bed and laid down. She frowned. _What am I meant to do? Just sit here all night?_ She thought angrily, crossing her arms in front of her chest. At that moment Sandor looked over to her and huffed a laugh. She didn't understand what was so funny. This was hardly a laughing matter. He looked back to the ceiling and closed his eyes. She took that moment to study his appearance. She knew he was tall, but didn't realise how muscular he was. The tunic he was wearing was opened wide and she could see the hair that covered his chest. She could see the beginnings of toned muscle peaking through where his shirt was loosely tied. His arms were folded over his eyes and his breeches were.... She blushed and looked away biting her lip again. When she looked up again he was already watching her.

He tilted his head and motioned for her to come closer. Taking one step at a time, she eventually stood next to him, only slightly having to tilt her head to see him as the bed was so tall. "W.." She let out a small squeak as he pulled her to him.

She struggled against him. Thrashing in his arms. "Shh! Shh!" He tried to calm her and motioned his head towards the dogs. She stopped making noise immediately, but let her dissatisfaction with the current bedding situation by spitting in his face. He chuckled and wiped his face with back of his hand. "Your a bit brave, challenging the God of the underworld, aren't you?"

Her eyes went wide. "I didn't mean.."

"Shh! Go to sleep will you? I'm tired and you've kept me up more than long enough." He rasped next to her ear as he turned her so her back was against his chest, his face buried in her fiery locks. He stroked up and down her arm a few times before bringing his hand to rest on her breast gently squeezing. She slapped at his hand, "Okay, okay I'm done." He said laughing. She huffed. When she heard his breathing slow, and his soft snores that sounded so strangely alike the growl of the beast, she allowed herself to relax. She stayed awake for what felt like hours, until her eyelids grew too heavy and the battle between awake and asleep was lost due to exhaustion, and sleep overtook her.


	2. Shivers up my spine and kisses down my neck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys :) I'm not Happy with this chapter... But I thought I'd ought to post something instead of keeping you all waiting. It's a bit too fluffy in my opinion but eh. Hope you enjoy the chapter :) kudos and comments are greatly appreciated xxx

Sansa woke again a few hours later. Sandor was still asleep, a warm body behind her own, arm thrown over her middle, fingers curling into her clothes when he mumbled in his sleep. His breath was hot against the shell of her ear, and every time she moved he'd nuzzle her neck. She almost liked the feeling, she would like it, if she weren't being kept against her will. Sansa slowly uncurled his fingers from the curtain she wore, and lifted his arm off of her. She rose from the bed, trying to make each movement as subtle as possible.

Once off the bed, Sansa smiled to herself, until she reached the door of the room, by which the three-headed dog lay. Her lips curved into a grimace. Gathering all of her courage she took a step closer. The dog didn't move. The next time she took two steps, the dog twitched it's ear, but went back to its soft growling, snore. One more step and she'd be within reach of the door handle, she'd also be directly in front of the Monstrous beast. She studied the creature. It was an ugly thing. Dark brown, short hair, with thin scars covering its body. It looked like it was in a constant state of frowning, wrinkles around its nose and mouth. Sharp teeth protruded its bottom lips. She wondered if it was one creature or three. It had three heads. She closed her eyes and breathed out a sigh _, I can do this, one more step._ She raised her leg slowly and placed her weight onto the ball of her foot. An agonisingly loud creak, from the floorboards echoed in the large room. She looked down. Why are there floorboards? The creature awakened with a start and a low growl. Sansa's eyes went wide and she lifted her foot off the floorboard, releasing another loud creak. The animal growled again, lips curling, baring its large sharp fangs.

She ran. As fast as she could back to where the bed was, as the animal nipped at her ankle, she cursed the enormity of the room. Finally she reached the bed and launched herself back onto it and tried to bury herself beneath the massive weight of Sandor.

She didn't know whether it was the dogs or her, that woke him, but he didn't seem too happy about it either way. He gave the hounds a sharp look, and yelled at them to go back to the corner and shut their mouths, the hounds growled one last time at her, but eventually slunk back to their post. Sandor looked down at her and frowned. "Why did you wake them?"

"I wasn't trying to wake them, I was trying to leave." She whispered still clutching onto his shirt, tears pooled in the corners of her eyes. "Please, please let me go. My mother will be so worried."

He gathered her in his arms and pulled her into his lap. Burying his face in her fiery locks once more. "I would, believe me I would, if you were anyone else, but I don't want to." She sniffled "I'll send word to your mother, let her know you're safe."

She supposed that's the best she could expect. She nodded and wiped at her eyes. She went to move out of his lap, but looking at the corner, the dogs still eying her warily, she turned and buried her face in his neck. He stroked up and down her back, making quiet shushing noises when she cried, and whispering promises when she didn't. She wondered if he meant them, she wondered if maybe she could learn to love the underworld when she already felt sparks of _something_ with each stroke of his hand up and down her back.

She soon fell into another fitful sleep, while two sides of herself warred against each other. When she woke a second time it was to shivers up her spine and kisses down her neck.

***

He supposed, if he could feel bad, now was when he'd feel it. He couldn't though, he'd never felt such a strong pull towards another being. He was for her, and she was for him. In his mind, there was nothing else to it. She'd just cried herself to sleep in his arms, and he decidedly hated the experience.

He looked down to where she lay curled against him, and marvelled at her beauty. His fingers brushed a few stray locks out of her face and stroked down her cheek. She smiled in her sleep, and even though she wasn't conscious he took this as encouragement. He leaned down and kissed where his hand had just been and she sighed. He kissed the corner of her lips, the side of her neck, the nape and each shoulder blade running his calloused hands down her arms. She moaned, and began to wake. He untied the knot holding her dress together and peeled it off, pushing her so she was lying on her stomach. He continued his stolen kisses, trailing down her spine, all the way down to her bottom.

He moved back up her body and whispered in her ear. "I know you're awake, so speak now if you want me to stop, or I won't."

She turned over onto her back and looked at him. "Stop." She said authoritatively, he could tell she was testing his will. She didn't believe that he would.

"Okay." He smiled and got up from the bed and she made a whimpering noise. When he looked back over to where she lay, she pouted and went to get up. Within a second his beast was at her side snarling. She shrieked and jumped back onto the bed crawling towards him. She looked up to him pleadingly, "Please. Tell it to go away. I don't like him and he doesn't like me." Sandor snorted. "First of all, it's a them, three heads - three beings. Second of all, they have names. Get to know them and they're like puppies." He marched over to where they stood and pat each of them on their head, he felt as they pushed their heads further into his palm and heard as their massive tail thumped against the floor, wagging.

Sansa looked stunned and slowly crawled towards them. Seeing them happy seemed to give her courage, and genuine interest in becoming friends with them. He wondered if this was a sign she'd be happy here. If she was willing to try. He pointed to the first head "Cerberus" he reached for Sansa's hand and she snatched it back as he pulled her towards the first head. He sighed "do you trust me?" It took her a minute but she eventually gave a curt nod and allowed him to show her how to pet the animal. She smiled when Cerberus leaned into her hand. "Cerberus." She whispered and smiled when the dog looked to her, tongue lolling and tail wagging.

"Stranger." He said and she moved her hand on her own to touch the second dogs head. "Stranger." She nodded.

"And Satan."

She smiled as she pat the last dog and moved to the floor to sit beside them. "I'm Sansa." She said holding a hand to her naked chest. The dogs fawned all over her licking her face and barking excitedly. Sandor frowned when the thought that they might like her more than him crossed his mind. He shook his head and walked towards the bedroom door. She looked up smiling at him and it was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. _I can't make her stay_. And with that thought words left his mouth without his own consent "If you want to leave you can leave. And if you want to stay, then you can stay."

She stared open mouthed and wide eyed at him. "But you said..." He didn't want to dwell on what he'd just said.

"I'm going to go break my fast. If you eat with me, you'll be bound here. If you don't, you may leave." He left the room in a hurry and walked down the hall. He wondered if he should tell her where the dining room was but then thought she could find her own way - or the dogs would show her. When he heard the pitter patter of her dainty feet following him he smiled.

***

As they sat at the table covered in food she thought on her options. She was hungry, though Gods didn't need food to survive. If she ate she'd be trapped. And then memories of their earlier encounter flashed before her eyes. _Would that really be so bad?_ She asked herself. She didn't know whether to stay or go. One part of her was filled with rage for being captured, and for being stupid enough to like her captor; but the other part was more than content to be with him, she didn't understand why, it felt like a pull or a push in his direction, she simply did not have the will to fight.

"Have you made your decision yet?" His words surprised her, she raised her eyes from the food to see him staring intently at her.

"I don't know."

"If this is about not being my equal, or a question of faithfulness.." He started but she stopped him.

"I'm not scared of those things. I think I already know the answers. It's questions I don't have answers for that scare me. And I hate to be scared."

"There's nothing wrong with a little fear." He said absentmindedly piling his plate high with food. This angered her. what did he know of fear? He was the one who instilled it in others?

"What is there to be scared of, when you are the God of death?" She asked, letting her annoyance show in her voice.

"Death is not the worst fate," he said "but to burn..." He trailed off looking into the flames that lit his halls.

"If to burn is the worst of all fates, why do you keep it here? Why not just get rid of it?" Suddenly confused and worried that maybe her anger was misplaced.

He smiled "I hate it, but it's still mine. Does that make sense? It's a part of me. Sometimes I think it is me." He said looking away from the flames to meet her eyes, "I don't get rid of it, because without fire, there would be no me; and without me, there would be no fire." When he'd finished talking he stared at her hair and raised a hand to run his fingers through it, it was then she realised that they were not speaking of the same thing, maybe once, but not anymore. _Does this mean he's scared of losing me?_ She thought. And for some absurd reason it sent butterflies to her belly.

"What scares you?" He said, his intense gaze boring into her.

"What if I do stay here, and you change? What if I miss my home too much, my mother? I want both." He moved a pomegranate towards her. "Their are twelve months in the year. A seed for each month. You decide how long you stay and how long you go. I'd be happy with just one day." she saw the mix of sincerity and vulnerability that clouded his eyes as the words left his lips. He seemed unsure of himself, saying words so pretty.

She took the pomegranate and picked _1,2,3,4,5,6_. She counted in her head, and placed each one in her mouth individually. He stared at her in wonder before smiling a wide grin. "You may choose, to go and come back in six months or stay here and then leave."

"And If I leave and want to come back earlier?" She asked timidly.

"Then I'll be happy to see you."


	3. It was just a misunderstanding!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! thanks for reading I hope you've liked the story, this is the last chapter :) xxx

"I think I'll leave first, I need to explain the situation to my mother. She's probably worried sick."

Sandor nodded and frowned. "You'll stay tonight though, won't you?" It was a discreet way of asking if he'd have her before she left- or so he thought. Sansa blushed prettily and raised her eyes to match his, but quickly looked away when she nodded. He grinned at her obvious embarrassment at the subject. He wondered if she'd ever been with a man. She was old enough. He thought to ask her, but decided against it. She already looked flustered as it was. "Sansa." He called her name again, she just shook her head and smiled shyly down at her plate. He reached across the table and grasped her chin. When her eyes met his he leaned forward and kissed her. He kept his eyes open, watching her reaction. Her cheeks flushed and he felt her smile into their kiss. He licked her lips before pulling away- ruining the innocence of the kiss. He grinned as her eyes went wide.

Sansa stood and started clearing the table. He shook his head. "I'll have someone else clean the table." She nodded and stood by awkwardly waiting to be told what to do. He frowned. What was there to do In the underworld? He looked around the room and a thought struck him. He stood and grabbed her hand.

"Where are we going?" She asked, struggling to keep up with his pace.

"I'm showing you the sights."

"Oh, I can't wait to see all the miserable souls and molten rock." She said sarcastically. He frowned, feigning offence

"it's not all like that." He bent down to whisper in her ear as he stopped in front of a door.

Sansa frowned "what's in here?"

"Open it and see for yourself." She worried her lip and slowly turned the handle, when the door was open her mouth dropped and her eyes went wide.

"What is this place?" She asked, voice full of wonder. "We call it the Isle of the blessed." He replied trying and failing to keep the pride out of his voice at see her reaction.

"I never even thought plants could grow down here...." She trailed off as she walked through and into the room, that was really it's own universe. It was filled with every type of tree known to God and man. Birds sang sweet songs, and fruit was always ripe for picking. The air was not too cold nor too warm, and clear blue waves rolled in and out off the shore. Sansa ran to the nearest tree and felt the wood, smiled as the branches swayed in a reply to her hello. She looked back to where he was standing. "Can we stay a while?" He smiled and nodded. She turned back around again and then darted to the next plant, stroking it's petals, changing the colour of each one. They stayed there all day, Sansa watching the nature and Sandor watching her. He noticed that in the short time he'd known her, she looked most content when among the trees, the flowers and the animals.

When she started to yawn he told her it was time to go, the walk back to their room was quiet and filled with tension. Sansa would peek at him from the corner of her eye and snap back to facing forward when he turned his head to look at her. He smirked and slowed as they came to stop in front of the bedroom. He opened the door and she walked through slowly with her head, held low. There was no doubt in his mind she was a maid now. Her cheeks were flushed her breath was uneven and she was looking at the floor like it was an intricate piece of art. Sandor walked over to her slowly and raised her chin. "Trust me." He whispered when his lips were before hers. She gave a slight nod and scrunched up her eyes. He kissed her eyelids, then her cheeks, her jaw, and with each kiss, her expression became more and more relaxed. When he started to kiss down her throat she sighed. Taking this as a sign she liked his ministrations he wrapped his arms around her middle and drew her close to him. His lips finally met hers, after they'd touched every part of exposed skin they could find, and Sansa moaned as his tongue delved into her mouth. He walked her backwards towards the bed removing clothing as they went, when the backs of her bare knees touched the side of the bed she tensed again.

He wouldn't force her. He was not that man. He was not his brother. He broke the kiss and looked down at her. There were tears in her eyes and her lip trembled. He stroked her bottom lip in an effort to stop it from shaking. He shook his head and frowned.

Sandor lifted her in his arms and a tear rolled down her cheek. He set her down lying on her back. He turned on his side to look at her, she was staring down at her hands. He began to move his arm to wrap around her and she hiccuped, he stopped and stared at her again, looking for signs of her disapproval. "I don't mean to disappoint you. I'm just scared." She whispered in between the deep breaths she took, in effort to try and calm herself. He said nothing, but moved her arm above her head and rested his ruined cheek against her bare breast. His arm wrapped around her middle and his hand rested by her side his fingers moving back and forth as he stroked the side of her other breast.

"Sleep. I will not take you." He felt her let out a breath of relief and her hand moved to run her fingers through his long dark hair. They both fell asleep to the feel of light touches, and gentle caresses.

* * *

In the morning, he woke her with kisses and gentle strokes up and down her body. She giggled when he kissed her neck again, squealing she was ticklish and could take no more. He relented long enough for her to jump from the bed. She was so pleased with herself until she realised her whole body was on display. He stared at her like he wanted to eat her. She wondered if that was normal.

She walked over to the corner of the room and went to pick up one of the dresses laid out, but Sandor snatched them all before she could even touch them. Sansa tried the best she could to cover herself whilst swatting away Sandor's hands. Eventually she gave up and tried to get something to cover herself with. Sandor had had clothing made but was currently holding them high above her head making her jump to see her breasts jiggle with each attempt.

"I'll leave with no clothes then." She huffed at him, folding her arms in front of her chest.

He snorted "Makes no difference to me." He replied twirling her dresses around in the air.

"Right, and I'm sure all the men on earth would love to see a naked young maiden walking around in their midst."

Sandor frowned and dropped her dress into her hands. "I'm the only one who gets to see you." He grumbled swatting her arse as he walked to get dressed himself. She jumped and ran to the other side of the room. As he took off his shirt to replace it with a new one Sansa gaped at his naked torso. He was magnificent. Muscles that looked like they'd been sculpted. Sansa bit her lip and looked away. _Maybe I should've given myself to him last night_ she thought naughtily and then giggled to herself. She had wanted to, she really had, but she was so scared. She'd heard horrible things about the marriage bed. How some men hurt their wives for fun. How sometimes there was blood. Just the thought of it was enough to make her cringe. She looked back over to Sandor, he was frowning at his shirt trying to work out how to put it on, when he realised it was one of her dresses. Sansa had to stifle her laughter, as he looked around to see if she'd seen. _He would be gentle. He wouldn't hurt me._ She concluded with a light giggle, he narrowed his eyes at her. She smiled to think of how gently he'd touched her and his soft kisses even when she'd told him how she felt. _No, he would not hurt me._ She repeated with finality. She finished dressing and walked back over to him. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, he turned his head to look at her as she approached.

"It's time for me to go." She whispered the words, she thought that maybe if she said them quietly they wouldn't hurt him as much. Maybe.

He nodded and took a deep breath "Alright, I'll see you to Charon. He will take you across the lake Styx back to the land of the living. Six months from today, I will see you again in the forest clearing I first took you from." Sansa nodded and accepted his arm as he led her to where the ferryman was waiting.

"Be well." She said, for a lack of knowing what else to say.

He gave her funny smile and stroked her cheek before kissing her long and hard. This was not a kiss they'd shared before this was passion and heat, and everything him. Their tongues met and imitated each others movements sliding against one another. Sandor nipped at her lip and Sansa moaned into his mouth. They opened their eyes and Sandor gave her one last quick peck before releasing her. She felt dizzy and heavy and like her vision was clouded and the only thing she could focus on was Sandor. He smirked and bent to hand her the flower she'd first arrived with. The flower that had started all this trouble. This beautiful, reckless, starry eyed, trouble. And whispered "be well." Into her ear, nipping her earlobe before straightening and ushering her onto the boat.

She watched until he faded from the fog on the water, but even then she didn't turn away. Not until she reached her destination.

* * *

Six months. Six excruciatingly long months, had finally passed and he stood at the clearing where he'd first seen her, waiting for his wife to return. As the day grew old, Sandor grew tired of waiting.

He returned to the underworld, and sent Ascalaphus, the gardener of the orchard in the underworld, to find her, for he knew the forests and the fields of the earth much better than he.

After hours of waiting Ascalaphus finally returned, but still, Sansa was nowhere to be found. "Where is she? Did you not find her?" He asked angrily.

The smaller man cowered, "I found her," Sandor nodded "but she groaned with distress, when I told her it was time to return to the underworld, and cried into her mothers arms. I could not take her."

Sandor clenched his jaw, but never the less nodded and sent the gardener away with a wave of his hand. _Fine. If she doesn't want to be here, she won't be. I'll choose another to take her place._ He thought and rose to leave.

Sandor journeyed to the forest clearing again, and began speaking with the nymphs. They were stupid things, and nowhere near as beautiful as Sansa. But Sandor needed someone to rule by his side in the underworld. And his first wife's apparent bitterness towards him was not what he looked for in a marriage. He was tired of waiting. And he would not anymore.

Among the forest faeries was one with beautiful blonde hair, with roses threaded through it. She smiled prettily at him, and was not as stupid as the others. She was very bold stroking up and down his arm with her fingertips and batting her eyelashes at him. Her name was Minthe, and he supposed, if he were another man, he'd find her just as beautiful as Sansa. But he wasn't. Her flattery and flirting did nothing for him. And so at the end of the day when Minthe offered herself to him, he declined the offer and slunk back into the underworld to grieve a wife that wasn't dead, but was lost all the same.

* * *

As six months finally came to an end Sansa found herself full of conflicting emotions. She was going to leave in the early morning, but her mother had hugged her to her breast and begged her not to leave until she absolutely had to. Reluctantly Sansa agreed and stayed. She knew how Sandor hated to wait. He was not a patient man.

When Ascalaphus came to take her, her mother squeezed her hand so tight groaned at the pain, unfortunately Demeter took this as a sign she was sad to leave and squeezed even tighter and pulled her into an embrace. Sansa cried, she would miss her mother. Six months was such a long time, but she missed Sandor too. He _was_ her husband after all.

When she finally disentangled herself from her mothers arms and turned back to Ascalaphus, he was gone. Sansa bid her mother one last good-bye and headed toward the clearing. When Sansa neared the clearing she could hear his voice and smiled. As she moved a branch to get through, however, she stopped dead in her tracks. It was him. But he was flirting with the faeries, one - whom she recognised as Minthe- was even stroking his arm. _Her_ husbands arm. Sansa's face went red with rage and hot tears pooled in the corners of her eyes. When she heard Minthe offer for him to find his pleasure with her, her tears finally spilled over, staiming her cheeks.

She listened for Sandor's response and was overwhelmed with relief when he declined, and said he must get back to the underworld. Sansa quickly hid in the shrubs as he looked out through the forest once more with a look of longing before leaving to return to his domain. She knew it was bad, but she felt almost happy he missed her so much. That being away so long, had caused him as much pain as he had caused her by flirting with another.

Sansa dried her tears and emerged from the shrub which she was hiding behind and approached the river. Minthe was sitting on the edge, dipping her feet in the water. Sansa sat down beside her and Minthe looked up, startled. "Oh, it's only you Sansa, you startled me!" She smiled.

Sansa clenched her jaw before giving back a thin smile of her own. "Yes, you quite startled me as well, my friend." She replied looking Minthe up and down.

Minthe frowned, "Whatever do you mean?"

"Well, Minthe, I mean that I was startled when I arrived here at the clearing to find you touching and flirting with my husband." She smiled through thin lips.

Minthe's face paled. "I meant nothing by it! I would never have done anything! And it wasn't even me who started it, it was him! He asked me to go to bed with him, but I said no out of loyalty to you."

Overcome with rage Sansa stood and stomped on the faerie until she was buried in the ground, and turned her into a small, plant among beautiful flowers so that no one would ever recognise her beauty again. When all was done Sansa stomped over to the bed of narcissus and picked every flower there until the earth opened once more and took her to the underworld. When she reached her destination as she had the first time, naked, and upset, she stomped down the hall to Sandor's bedroom. Without knocking she burst through the doors. The dogs growled but she gave them a look that made them whimper and slink back to their corner. Sandor sat staring at her, looking confused and a little more than slightly distracted by her naked body before him. His eyes finaly left her breasts and he almost jumped when he saw the fury in her eyes. She would've laughed if she weren't still so angry about how Minthe had lied, and how he had flirted with those faeries.

"Why did you go to them?" She spat furiously at him "Am I not enough?" Tears welled in her eyes once more and she was disgusted by her own weakness. "I knew you'd change your mind. You don't even want me anymore." She began to cry.

Sandor was at her side and pulled her into his arms, though she fought him at first she soon gave up and sobbed into his chest. "What are you talking about? Silly little bird, you're the one who weeped so much you were inconsolable when I sent for Ascalaphus to get you. He said you didn't want to come back to me, so I left and went to find a new wife, I don't know who I was trying to kid, because even the most beautiful of the faeries offered herself to me and all I wanted was you." He explained, tightening his grip around her.

Sansa looked up and frowned at him. "Really?"

"Really." He leant down and kissed her so softly it was more breath than kiss. More kisses followed each one longer and harder than the last until they never stopped. His hands moved up and down her body feeling every curve. And her hands trailed likewise over the planes of his muscled chest and abdomen until her hands disappeared beneath the waist band Of his breeches. Sandor groaned when she gripped his hard cock, and thrust into her hand a few times before moving them both to the bed. He entered her slowly and whispered comforting words in her ear as she closed her eyes tight to the sharp sting she felt as he took her, but gradually, the pain gave way to pleasure and his thrusts became faster and harder til it drove them both to reach their climax. Sansa sighed contentedly as he ground against her one last time before pulling out of her. She looked towards him and smiled to see the look of contentment on his face.

"So you want to be my wife now?" He said between breaths, staring at the ceiling.

"I don't want anyone else to be." She huffed haughtily. Still unwilling and too stubborn to admit she did. That he'd won. He'd made her jealous enough to lose her temper and do something that she now... Didn't regret one bit. She felt guilty for not feeling guilty but Sansa most definitely was not sorry for stomping that lusty little beast for going after her husband.

"Maybe I do." he teased maybe " Maybe I'll go back and see Minthe, take her up on her offer" he raised his eyebrows as he turned on his side, elbow propped up to stare down at her.

Sansa cringed "Not sure you'll find her if you try." she said avoiding his gaze.

"Why not." he asked cautiously.

"I may or may not have had a word with her."

"A word?"

"Maybe more than a word"

"What did you do?"

"Well..."


End file.
